The Chroniclas of Andy Biersack and Ronnie Radke
by WeAreTheBs
Summary: Ronnie rapes people. Andy is a victim. We're screwed up in the head. So yeah. TEEHEE.
1. Rise of the Rape

**Hey there fellow Jews...KIDDING. Gosh, no need to be so sensitive.**

**Me: Hold my purse.**

**You:No.**

**Anyways, I am Deb and my friend KATIE and I enjoy writing rape stories. But not too graphic. Nope. We are way too young. But if any of our crap disturbs you, well-screw off. Once again, we're really messed up in the head. So . Enjoy. *eyebrow wiggle***

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE IDEA OF RONNIE RAPING ANDY. ALTHOUGH I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE TO HAVE MY OWN RONNIE AND ANDY. *SIGH***

_**ANDY THE FREAK**_

A short classic by Deb and Katie...I hate my life.

"Camels!" Andy ran into a pole thinking it was indeed a platypus.

"Wow, you emo, why is your hair so black?" Dany yelled.

"Why are you so mean? I'm not ugly!"

"Nobody said you were." Andy freaked out when he heard Ronnie's voice.

"I'm going to rape you." Ronnie said as he opened his..."arms" and walked towards Andy. Andy ran away.

"Ronnie is a rapist!" Some kid shouted.

"So? I'm just a person!" Ronnie said as he touched a kid on his..."arm". The kid punched him in his..."mouth".

Andy started crying because nobody except a molester liked him.

"I want a mustache!" Andy cried.

"I just want to rape somebody!" Ronnie cried. "Hey kid...you got a rabbit I could...use? I'll give it back."

"No," Andy said while looking back, "but I got a dad..."

"Ok, thanks babe."

*Andy hears screams*

*SCHOOL*

Everyone started throwing raw eggs at Andy. Andy cried and Ronnie started thinking about rabbits.

Wacky and Evry...night were Andy's only friends.

Why? You ask.

Well let's just say they enjoyed each others company... very much.

The friends started talking about the rapist going around town.

"I wonder why he likes you. You're uglier than my..."uncle"." Evrynight said.

"Yeah...you're...ugly." Wacky said.

They all heard a knock at the window. "It's me beautiful, "open up"..." Ronnie whispered.

*AT HOME*

Andy told his mom about the incident at school and his mom shot Ronnie. He liked it but she hit him in the..."arm".

Then Andy's mom gave up and left to go to a bar with Jer (the soccer mom, jk he's really a Jew. Jk, he's in Envy On The Coast...)

Ronnie took his chance and approached Andy.

"Oh hell no..." Andy panicked.

"I need you. You are my new RB. (Ronnie's B*tch.) RB went to white Bob Marley (Ryan Hunter-Envy On The Coast.)" Ronnie said while stroking Andy's..."hair".

"I'm not GAY!" Andy screamed.

"You can be just for tonight!...BOINK!" Ronnie shouted suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" Andy asked.

"It's time for some lessons."

"Yeah, in what?" Andy asked.

"Um, y'know, let's go to the park and find out. " Ronnie trailed off.

*AT THE PARK*

"Ok, now you just have to sit down." Ronnie said smiling.

Andy did.

"Now crawl up to the..."tree"."

Andy did.

"Now shoot the..."squirrel"."

"*high pitch voice* OK! I LIKE EXPLORING!"

"Yeah, too bad no one cares! Freak!"

Suddenly, Jer walked over and saw Ronnie touching Andy's..."foot".

"What are you doing! He's just a child!" Jer said.

"I'm giving him a...pedicure!" Ronnie said.

"Right..."

Andy ran into Jer's "arms".

Ron was very upset by this. So he grabbed Jer's..."bass" and shoved it up (down) his..."throat".

Jer started gagging. He said with his arms flailing. "Get it out of my mouth it hurts!" Ronnie obeyed.

"If you ever make my RB run away again, I will rape him even more!"

"Please don't! I'm just a little boy!" Andy started crying.

"Exactly..." Ronnie said while moving towards Andy. Jer ran away.

"I'm glad he didn't see any of this..."

Andy ran just before Ronnie kissed his..."face".

He ran all the way to his friend Evry's house. Instead of Evry opening the door, it was Ronnie. So, that is the story of Ronnie the Rapist.

THE END *screams*

Even though this story may be funny, it's a real issue. So hide your kids and hide your..."wives."

"Please, I'll do anything just don't..."

"Too late babe!"

AHHHH!


	2. Ronnie's 1stAdventure

**Hey peoples! If you're still reading this...there **_**has**_** to be something wrong with you. SOMETHING. Your face, your soul...your "arm"...something. I don't know anyone normal who enjoys to read rape stories. Katie and I aren't normal. So we have an exuse. So yeah.**

**Um, this was supposed to be our very first story up here, because it was the first one we had ever written. (Yes we write this crap down. We have a whole binder dedicated to our sick minds. We usually write our funniest things at school.) But I couldn't find it at the time. I panicked..what if my mom read it? But I'm not screwed yet! He,he...that could go either way...**

**Katie if your gasping at this with you mouth wide open, you shouldn't. You know me well enough. And besides, close your mouth before Ronnie gets in. TEEHEE. JK. He only like boys. **

**I need help.**

**Anyways, we need help, blah, blah, blah, slaughter, blah, blah, blah, knives are cool, blah, blah, blah. So yeah. ~Deb**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN CRAP, YA GOT IT?**

"Aww. Cute little rabbit. You like big carrots, don't you?" Ronnie said as he fed the little rabbit a_ big _carrot.

The little rabbit nodded its little head.

Ronnie wiped a tear from his eye. "So cute..." he whispered.

The rabbit farted and hopped away.

"Bye!" Ronnie waved.

The rabbit did not look back.

Gerard Way (lead singer of My Chemical Romance) stood there unblinking as he stared at the spot where the rabbit had eaten the carrot.

He was scarred for life.

10 years later...

Gerard wrote a note to Ronnie. "_I know who you are, I saw what you did."_

Ronnie tried to remember. If its what he think happened, he couldn't remember because it happened so many times that night. He fed SO many rabbits throughout the year too!

He wasn't ashamed. Not at all. He knew the cute little rabbits had enjoyed all of those BIG carrots. Ha had enjoyed watching them eat it.

One time he even gave Max (member of Escape The Fate) a carrot.

Never again. Max said he liked carrots, but ended up going to Taco Bell instead. Wink, wink.

Wank, wank...oh my gosh, I'm so sick...

One time Ronnie had tired to give Butternut* a carrot. But it was a baby one so he ate it in one bite. It hurt Ronnie's fingers. His dad saw this and said, "Butter could be choking, be careful."

Good times...good times. Really good times.

Ronnie decided to visit Gereard and shove a huge carrot down his throat for being so mean.

Gerard choked on the carrot because it was so sudden.

Robert and Bryan (fellow members of Escape The Fate) came in and almost died.

"Why. Does. Gerard. Have. An. Enormous. Carrot. Down. His. Throat?"

Ronnie grinned. "He likes it." He replied.

Gerard swallowed the last of the carrot. "Don't knock it till you try it."

Bryan said, "I want one, but my mom only buys the baby kind."

"I get them everyday...I'm leaving. I should be at the..."store" right now." *grins* said Robert.

"Will you stay, Bryan?" Gerard said.

"Yeah, I got nothin' else to do."

Ronnie giggled like a girl. "Yay!" He clapped.

**So...did ya enjoy it? Teehee. **

**YA HAPPY KATIE! There you go. You wanted a rape story to be up so you could scar little boys under 5, you happy? *tear***

***Butternut is a fictional horse in Ronnie's twisted mind. Yeah, not kidding. If you want to learn more about this, click the thingy below.**

**.com/watch?v=TNUXDdKvBS4&feature=related**

**You make me sick. DONKA!**


	3. AND WE ALL FALL DOWN pt1

**Hello there fellow Jewexicans! Sorry...HALF Jewexicans...**

**If you're reading this next chapter...well...you know...you're just wrong in so many ways...**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN THIS CRAP.**

Jacky's POV (fellow guitar player of Falling In Reverse)

"Man, why am I so tired?" I said to myself. I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen like a zombie.

"You're going to be late!" My mom shouted.

"Crap..." I stood there for a little while. Just staring at the ground... Then I quickly ate my breakfast. I ran up stairs and got dressed. When I sprinted into the bathroom, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I held my abdomen and looked up to see Ronnie leaning over me with a sword in his hands.

"Why hello, Jack! Wazzzz' up?" Ronnie said in a pedo way.

"You stabbed me, now I'm gonna be late for school!" I snapped back.

"Oh, sorry. Teehee!"

"How'd you get into my apartment?" I asked.

Ronnie snorted. "You live with your mother." He mocked.

"_How?_" I said through gritted teeth.

"The window was open."

"We're on the 27th floor..."

"I'm a ninja." Ronnie whispered as he did a dance and stripped.

"Mom can you take me to the hospital?" I screamed.

"Why?" My mom asked nervously. She ran into the hallway to find me on the floor...twitching.

"Yeah, get up now!" She said.

~ Hospital ~

I went to the E.R. right away. I was feeling tired...so, so tired.

"He should be fine." I heard an unfamilier voice say.

"Great, I was so worried." My mom said sarcastically.

"MOM!" I yelled. That hurt my stomach. I cried out.

"No yelling, Jacky! Vincent, Jacky!"

*2 hours later*

"He should be able to go to school tomorrow. So, a pedo climbed to the 27th floor and stabbed him?" The Doc asked.

"Yes, darlin'." My mom replied.

We were dismissed.

"Man, pedos these days." I heard him mutter.

"Wow, that was...something. 'Kay, I'm going shopping!" Mamma Vincent screamed.

She's leaving me with an 11 inch scar in my tummy. I think I was told not to take more than 2 pain pills.

"Screw it." I said. I took 70 pills. I overdosed. I died. JK... I crawled to the living room in agony. I was really sad, too. I guess it leaves mental scars when you get stabbed with a double-edged sword by a pedo... Whenever I'm sad, I read Edgar Allan Poe poems. (Some really dark poet writer.)

"_Yet mad am I not-and very surely do I not dream. But tomorrow I die, and today I would unburdon my soul_." I read aloud. Yep, other people's misfortunes always makes me feel better!

I suddenly felt tired again. Why, why, so tired?

I heard rustling comming from the office...It sure woke me up. I quietly ran to the kitchen. I grabbed a steak knife. I tip-toed to the office. I opened the door and saw a pedo. I grabbed it's knife and slice it thoroughly. It dropped to the floor while clutching it's neck.

"What...the...Donkey..Kongs...Jacky." Ronnie ("it"=pedo) managed to say.

"Oh..well...did it slice your jugular?"

He stared at me for a minute.

"That big fat vein on the side of your neck!" I screamed.

"Oh...yeah, but pedos heal quickly..wait 5 minutes.." Ronnie said.

"Guess he didn't know about jugular veins..." I thought. The pedo died. I wrapped up his corpse and threw him out the window.

Ronnie's POV

5 minutes later.

I opened my eyes and found myself on the streets of New York. With a 5 inch scar on my neck.

Jacky's playing "hard" to get.

Hmm. Dieing really makes me "energetic".

I'll take it out on Andy. TEEHEE.

*At Andy's House*

I knocked on the door. "Hey, babe!" I said when it opened. But there was no one to rape inside.

Only Blue's Clues characters. Oh, well. They'll DO.

Blue looked at me with his bug eyes. And little mouth.** (I DIDN'T KNOW BLUE WAS A GIRL!)**

"Come here..." I said.

Blue twitched his stubby tail.

I waited until he was at level with my..."leg".

"OH YEAH!"

*1 hour later*

"You were great, Blue." I said as I stroked his..."tail"...

Well it _looks_ like a tail. TEEHEE.

"So why are you in Andy's house?" I asked.

"knsfjkfnhde." Blue said in his dog language. It meant, "_The Mailbox was mean to me."_

"So Blue...I thought you were a girl...?"

"Sex change." Blue said in a really deep voice.

"Oh." I scooted a little farther away...

"So, why was the Mailbox mean you?"

"He wouldn't give me head." Blue said.

"He said that my sex change was unholy...Jew."

Jacky's POV

Who was that pedo?, I thought to myself. It wasn't Ronnie...he would have grabbed my junk. It looked like Ronnie...

I suddenly got tired again. Was it the thinking of pedos making me tired? I screamed to wake myself up. It hurt my tummy!

"Ronnie! Come kiss my...stomach!" I yelled.

"Stomach...or further down?" Ronnie asked as he sprang into my room.

"Both!"

"Oh, you dirty little whore!"

"No one knows me better!"

Hold up. I'm letting this pedo LICK me?

Oh, who cares, my mom ain't home.

Ronnie placed his head on my...stomach.

"JACKY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" My mom cried.

**Whoo! There you go Katie. I put it up...teehee. **

**Anyways peeps... *HIGH PITCHED VOICE* I LIKE EXPLORING!**

**~Deb the WEB**


	4. AND WE ALL FALL DOWN part the second

**Hey my friends...*eye twitch*...Here is another sick chapter of our story!**

**May God have mercy on your soul...TEEHEE.**

**Dis-freaking-claimer: WE DO NOT EFFING OWN RONNIE OR ANDY OR ANYTHING THAT IS AWSOME. WIENER. TEEHEE.**

Ronnie's POV

Oh shit. Caught again. But Jacky is finally letting me...y'know...fondle him...

"Um..." Jacky stumbled over his words. "Um...I'm getting raped!" He lied.

"Nu uh." I opposed. "He wants it."

"Can I join?" Jacky's mom asked.

"No females allowed." I said.

"Plus...you're my mother." Jacky said disgusted.

"Nope." Jacky's mom said. "I disowned you about an hour ago. And you can call me John now..."

"John?" I asked.

"Sex change." John replied shrugging.

"Oh..." I said.

"But mom," Jacky started.

"I'm not your mother, fool!" Jacky's former mom exploded. "I'm a guy now!" Then John left.

"Well," I raised my eyebrows. "Let's finish what we started."

"But my mom's a guy! And he's not even my mom!" Jacky said.

Jacky's POV

"Wow. That was some dream!" I thought. I jumped out of bed and walked into the bathroom. The door swung open as I reached it and it hit me in the face. I fell flat on my face. That hurt immensely, but I got up anyway because I'm not a wuss. I opened the shower curtain to find Ronnie smiling.

"Why, hello, beautiful." He sang. Yes, _sang_.

"And you're here because...?" I asked.

"That's not important! How silly of you to think this was all a dream!"

"Why the donkey balls can you read my mind?"

"It's like _Twilight_, but with hotter guys!" Ronnie said.

"I'm Edward Cullen and I find that highly offensive." Edward said in a voice that might suggest he was piss drunk.

"Get him out of here!" Ronnie screamed as he covered his beautiful eyes.

"What's the matter? I thought you loved guys...?" I asked.

"I do! But only straight, hot guys!"

"Are you implying that I'm ugly and gay?" Ed asked.

"You're not cool enough to be gay!" Ronnie snapped.

Wait a minute...why the shitballs is Edward here?

"Can you jump off a br-" I asked rudely but I was interrupted by Edward who was feelin' Ronnie up. Ronnie had a very scared look on his...face. Nah, I keed. I meant his face. Or did I?

"Jacky, I'm scared." Ronnie mouthed. Edward's hand was near Ronnie's HUGE..."knee"...

"RAPE!" Ronnie screamed.

"You know you love rapes!" Edward said as he flashed his..."smile"...

"YES! OH YEAH! I DO! NOT FROM YOU! Jacky bend over!" Ronnie screeched.

I automatically obeyed. Ronnie dominates me if I don't obey!

"Screw you, Ronald!" I yelled.

"You have no idea how long I am...er, I...I mean how long I've waited to hear you say that." He said as he kissed me head. Yes, the head on your neck you sick PERVS.

"You creepy old man!" I whispered.

"Do you like old men? I can be older!" Ronnie said.

"Hell no, queer sac!"

**Okay ya queer sacs, there you go. That should hold you off till tomorrow. I hope...*shudder***

**Anyways, Katie. I hope you realize that trees do have water bottles under their skirts. TEEHEE.**

**SO WHO DO WANT TO GET RAPED NEXT? LEAVE YOUR SICK THOUGHTS IN THE REVIEW SECTION YA JEWEXICANS!**


	5. Orphans Forever DING!

**What the hell is happening peoples? Anyways...meow goes the llama!**

**Here you go ya sick prevs! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters. We just "play" with them...if only our mothers knew...teehee**

_13 years ago._

"Okay boys! Ronnie is coming to pay you a visit!" The Orphan Master said.

"But sir...Ronnie makes me really tired. It's too long!" Ben (guitar person in Asking Alexandria) protested.

"Oh you poor baby! You can go to bed an hour early!" The Orphan Master...snickered.

"As for you Andy..." The OM (Orphan Master) continued. "You can take it all like a good boy, can't you?"

7-year old Andy nodded his little head.

"Good boy. You see? That's why you're Ronnie's favorite!"

"I win da game?" Little...*ahem* (big)...Andy asked.

"NO YA JEW! You should be ashamed of yourself! Dirty boy!" The OM turned to leave the room. "And any girl in this room must leave or recieve a spanking from Papi Radke. (Ronnie's perverted grandpa).

Everybody stared at 8-year old, Jeffree Star. (a cross-dresser guy...a guy who dresses like a girl...)

"What? I'm a dude." Jeffree shrugged. He raised his eyebrows. "But I don't mind Grandpa Radke..."

"So long gay boys!" The OM left.

2 seconds later.

"HEY KIDS!" Ronnie stormed into the orphanage. "Ya like mangos?"

Andy raised his little hand.

"What Andy?" Ronnie asked.

'What game we pay today?" Andy asked.

"Aww. You don't have to pay!" Ronnie smiled as he..."danced"...

"No! Play!" Andy frowned.

"Hmm..get your emo but over here and I'll tell ya!"

"Okay! *high pitch voice* I like exploring!" Andy smiled.

_5 hours and ten little boys later_

"OH YEAH!"

_5 hours later_

"Wow." Spanky said.

"I know, he's better than Ben." Andy agreed in his little boy voice.

"At what little boys?" Ronnie asked.

"Sucking." Spanky said.

"OH YEAH!" Ronnie shouted.

"That hurts. That really hurts." Ben sniffed.

"I'll make you feel better. I'll eat your..."SOUL"." Ronnie said as he stroked Ben's..."hair".

"I like men." Spaky said.

"Well I'm all man all day. Except fro 10:52 when Andy has his special "appointments".

"Can I join in this adventure?" Ben asked.

"Of course!" Ronnie smiled in a pedo way.

"NO!" Andy shouted. "Ronnie MINE! RONNIE TAKE ME!"

Ronnie said, "Go eat someone's junk."

Andy trembled, "B-But yours taste like rainbows! " Ronnie paid no attention.

"FINE!" Andy left angrily.

**To Be Continued.**

***eyebrow wiggle* **

**THERE YA GO, KATIE! HAPPY NOW? **

**Little Weiner.**


	6. Ride the Ronnie!

**Hey peoples. And other things...I'm shit at updating...other shit...ok, enjoy the buttsecks. **

**Pervs. Well, you're**_** my **_**perves. Nah, you're Ronnie's pervs...**

**Here ya go Katie. This one's for you. *eyebrow wiggle***

**DISCLAIMER: YEAH IT'S A DISCLAIMER.**

Andy paced back and forth in his apartment. Ok...so it was his grandpa's house. But his grandfather was desperate. His wife had just passed away. And let's face it...Ronnie's grandpa, Papi Radke was the only 1,000+ year old man who could get laid at his age. But Andy was more than willing to make an old man happy...

Anyways...Andy underestimated Papi Biersack's...*ahem*...ability to...um, _keep up_...if ya know what I mean...of course you do, you sickos. Andy stopped pacing. And started to breathe heavily. And not in the good way. He stared at his dead grandfather in the middle of the living room.

_**Flashback...he,he,he...Ronnie flashes Andy's back...side...I need therapy...**_

_Andy's cell phone rang to the beat of "It's Raining Men". _

_"Hello?" He answered without checking to see who it was (he was secretly hoping it was Ronnie...)...eager little whole...I mean whore...hey, "whole" works too..._

_Anyway._

_"Andy! It's nice to hear your voice again, son." said Papi Biersack on the other line. _

_"Papi?" Andy said surprised. "You're not dead?"_

_His grandpa's voice was suddenly defensive. "No, ya asshole. I'm only 969."_

_"Right..." Andy trailed off._

_"So anyway," Papi continued, "you know that it's been hard for the whole family ever since Grandma Biersack passed away..."_

_"Uh, grandpa, she passed away 345 years ago...no one in the family ever really knew her..." Andy said._

_"Well, I still miss her..." Papi B. said sadly._

_Andy snorted._

_"VAT?" His grandfather seethed._

_"Uh, nothing, Papi..." Andy said nervously._

_"Right. So, I called to ask to see if you could __**do**__**me**__ a __**huge**__ "favor"..."_

_"Anything, Papi." Andy said._

_"Well, Andy...could you come over and maybe help me forget about Grandma Beirsack for a little while...?"_

_Andy frowned. "What do you mean, Papi?"_

_"Oh you know...I wanna show you that Ronnie's not the best at what he does..."_

_Andy smiled. "Oh Papi. You poor man, Ronnie is the best. At everything he __**DOES**__._

_"Why don't you come over and I'll show you otherwise...?" Papi B. suggested._

_Andy rolled his eyes. "Fine. But only to prove you wrong."_

_So, half an hour later, Andy found himself in his grandpa's living room. Y'know...getting freaky. OH YEAH! _

_But then...Papi B. gave out. He was too old to get freaky with someone as good as Andy...so he died. Because you know, death is the answer to all problems._

_**End of Flashback...**_

_W.W.R.D.,_ was going through Andy's head a that time of crisis.

_What would Ronnie do?_

Well, the answer was obvious...Ronnie would rape the crap out of the old man's dead body. But let's face it, Andy was no Ronnie.

So, he called Ronnie instead.

"Friend, family, or customer?" Ronnie said through the other line.

"Ronnie, it's Andy."

"Oh, Andykins! What's up? Your special appointment isn't until another two hours...oh, I see. You can't wait, can you?"

"Um...actually, my g-"

"I know you're gag reflex is non-existent! I trained you well. Anyways, I'm in the middle of something. If ya know what I mean..."

"No, Ronnie! You see, my grandfather died!"

"OH!" Ronnie said.

Andy sighed in relief. He got through to him.

"You want me to rape the dead corpse with you? Oh, I'm so glad you called. I'll be there in a few, babe."

Before Andy could say anything, Ronnie hung up.

Andy stared at his dead grandpa, lying on the floor..with his mouth open and ready...oh,no...

Then the doorbell rang.

HA! As if. Actually, Ronnie magically appeared next to Andy. That's just the way pedos roll.

"I'm here to rape." Ronnie said while staring at Andy's dead papi.

"Um, Ronnie, how did you know I was here?"

"Pedo senses." Ronnie replied as he started stripping.

_Oh yeah, _Andy thought.

"Uh, Ronnie...I didn't actually invite you here to rape my dead grandfather..."

Ronnie stopped just as he was taking off his bra. Hey, don't judge him!

"What the hell, babe!" Ronnie accused Andy.

"It's just that he's dead and I don't know what to do!" Andy said frustrated.

"Oh, honey." Ronnie walked towards Andy in only a bra and g-string. "Don't worry. First, we'll rape the shit out of him. Then, we'll dispose of the body. Y'know, throw him in a river or something, okay?"

"I guess..." Andy agreed.

"Great! Let's **DO** this thing!"

_2 hours and 1 rape later_

"Hey, it's 10:52...your special appointment, Andy..." Ronnie smiled.

Andy smiled creepily.

_3 hours and 54 rapes later_

"Now we just have to get rid of the body..." Ronnie said.

But of course, Ronnie and Andy were too lazy to drive to the nearest river and dump Papi Biersack's ass in it. So they shoved him in the attic and vowed only to rape him once a year, every 13th of July...thus Rape Day was born.

But we all know Ronnie cheated a couple of times and raped the crap out of Papi Beirsack. And even in death, Andy's grandpa sure as hell enjoyed it.

**AND NOW A WORD FROM OUR SPONSOR!**

**Are you a loser? **

**WELL TOO BAD, BITCH! YOU'LL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING IN LIFE! SO GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND OFF THE COUCH AND GO EXCERCISE! MAYBE YOU'LL GET LAID IF YOU OFFER ENOUGH MONEY. IF YOU'RE A GUY JUST CALL RONNIE! JUST DO SOMETHING! GEEZUS!**

**This is why I don't watch tv.**

**Thank you for reading. **

**-The Freaks. **

**p.s. Syd, if you're reading this, yes I read the story you told me about.**

**It was disturbing. I am scarred. **

**Little Weiner.**


End file.
